Samurai Potter
by darksider82
Summary: Harry becomes the 7th Samurai the cursed one! Harry/Emily
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Samurai Team

I own nothing. Flames go on my Pizza

Chapter one: Slipping away and a broken heart

"AVADA KEDVARA!" Voldemort yelled at Lily Potter on October 31st 1981 for the third time that night only for the curse to blow out another portion of the wall. 'Damn the mudbloods reflexes.' He thought savagely as he non-verbally sent out three crushing curses which were promptly reflected back at him.

Suddenly Lily slipped and Voldemort sent one last killing curse which struck home, as the curse rocketed towards her, Lily quietly muttered something in Japanese and with a quick flash the message disappeared its contents making way to the Shiba house where her mentor stayed and trained the protectors of the world.

Ji looked up and prepared himself for any possible nighlok attack, and then he noticed the light and remembered that one of his students Lily could do this. Ji stood up and had a look at the note that had materialised on his bedside table. Picking it up he noticed it was had an ancient sealing spell on it. Breaking the seal he read the letter.

メンターJI親愛なる  
>あなたがこれを読んでいる場合は、夫と私はもはや生きていません。ヴォルデモートと呼ばれる暗い魔術は私の家を攻撃し、私達の両方を殺したが、私たちの息子ハドリアヌスポッターはまだ生きている。彼を見つけ、彼は自分のアイデアのために彼を死んで参照するか、または彼を操作したい人々から身を守ることができるように彼を訓練するために私はあなたのメンターを請う。<p>

メンター·グラフィックス、私は彼を助けるためにあなたのことを頼む。  
>ご援助いただき、ありがとうございますと、あなたはそうするべき<br>あなたの学生  
>リリー·ポッター旧姓エヴァンス<p>

Ji put the letter down and stared into space. 'Lily was dead. My dear Lily one of my best students when I taught sealing magic at Hogwarts, she was the only one who discovered my legacy as a ranger.' "For you Lily I shall rescue your son. He will be a samurai." With that he stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, collected a bag of clothes, some money and left for the airport.

Meanwhile Hagrid carried the baby Harry Potter out of the ruins of Godrics Hollow and argued successfully about Dumbledore's orders about Harry going to his Aunt and Uncle. Ji stepped off the plane at Heathrow airport. "Excuse me do is there a way to get to charring cross from here?" He asked the lady at the booking, who grinned "Certainly grab the train from terminal four to South Kensington and get the Victoria to Charing Cross." Ji nodded in thanks made his way to the train.

Three hours and two train changes later, Ji entered Diagon Alley he walked into Gringotts and up to the teller and found out that Harry Potter was now in America as of three days ago. 'Damn it.' Ji mentally cursed "Where in America?" The goblin thought "New York more specifically New Jersey Orphanage."

Harry sat in the crib in the orphanage and duly waited for his aunt and uncle to come back, for what seemed for an eternity turned into months and then into years. After four years, at five years old, Harry left. Ji spent those four years looking for little Harry, he finally found the orphanage but no Harry was there and the Matrons didn't care and with a heavy heart Ji rode back to the Shiba house, readying himself to train Jayden and what other rangers that entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Samurai Team

Chapter two: Years later and Monster unleashed

In a dojo, in Little Tokyo not that far from the Shiba House, a young boy at the age of eleven had just finished his morning routine on the tenth degree black belt in Bushido and Karate, he was tall and muscled for his age. His skin was light brown, hair was a raven black and his eyes glowed with power that made them shine like emeralds. His name was Harry Potter.

Harry had always known he was special, since he teleported away from the orphanage when was five and ended up in the care of the Bushido Dojo, Harry had learnt to control these abilities in such away he could throw, push and move things with a mere flicker of his eyes, increase his speed and reflexes it looked like he was manipulating time and space, but last but not least was his phenomenal skill over the elements particular lightning and fire. Harry had also been gifted with a photographic memory which and enabled him to memorise and after practise write, read and speak Japanese and use seal powers similar to Japanese mystics and their mythical warriors the Samurai Rangers.

All that changed today on Harry's 11th Birthday, a monster entered the Dojo; it was acidic green carrying gianormous earthen hands, "Where is the boy?" It growled swatting one of the sensei's away with such force it broke the man's spine and sent him careening into a wall cracking his skull, where he slumped motionlessly, he was dead before he hit the ground. Harry rushed out into the main dojo and saw three of his tutors/carers dead on the floor; Harry ran at the monster and lashed out with a vicious punch to the monsters face.

Grimfore staggered back as a boy, punched him, Grimfore slammed his fists into the floor smashing the boy onto his back in pain. Harry groaned as he reached for the samurai blade, he had been given, "Harry. Take. This. Increases. Power." Came a gurgling voice of Riaden Harry's favourite tutor, "Sensei I can't." Riaden coughed blood "This place is doomed we can't hold the nighlok back, YOU CAN. YOU DESTINY! Its activation is Shadow Samuraizer Shadow Forever." With that Riaden passed on in Harry's arms.

Filled with an indescribable rage, Harry turned on the Nighlok "Shadow Samuraizer..." He shouted flicking it open "Shadow Forever." He finished etching the symbol of Shadows in front of him and slicing his morpher through it spun.

_(Harry standing on shadow background with his wide in the preparation stance in a black gi, his symbol spins around him giving him a full protective headwear so his eyes are visible, the symbols spins him again turning his costume into a black and silver uniform and a the faint headline of his mask on his head, then his jagged katana/spin sword shoots across his face which he plucks out of the air and his helmet is completed with a symbol of shadows on it. He opens his belt and slides a disk which is fused into the blade and he strikes a low to high rising slash stance on the right with his sword in his left hand.)_

Harry stared the Nighlok down, suddenly an immense pain engulfed him from the inside, he looked at his ranger form and stared in horror as the costume melted into blood red armour and spikes emerged along his body and the spin sword separated from the katana which lengthened and spines emerged on one side, then Harry's mask changed to one of a bone white skull. Harry had unlocked his Nighlok blood which only woke from his father's side when they were truly fighting for their lives but it had been dormant for over five hundred years now it had awoken.

Meanwhile Ji had found his rangers and was teaching them the basics of their training, he felt the emergence of a Nighlok but he knew that the Sanzu River wasn't at a noticeable level yet, but it would be soon. Steeling himself he resumed training the rangers and hoping they could defend the world effectively.

Harry woke up to find himself in a barren landscape on a boat. It looked like one of the old Japanese warships in his studies "Sanzu." He whispered. "And where you will stay." A cold growling voice growled causing Harry spun his sword drawn "Who are you?" He demanded drawing his sword, "I'm Xandred. Master of the Netherworld." Harry growled and lunged at him "Why bring me here?" He yelled slashing at Xandred which Xandred parried and disarmed him "I'm going to train you to be a ruthless machine and destroy the rangers. Meanwhile loitering behind Xandred stood Daryu who whispered softly "Poor Hadrian. I'll get you out of here and you will fall in love. You will not be a puppet."

Thus Harry's tortuous training began learning how to shift into his Nighlok form at will, and how to use various weapons from Katanas to a Scythe. Meanwhile in the human world the rangers had been successfully holding back Moogers and Nighloks. Daryu slipped along the passageways to the bunks where Harry was sleeping, three years of Nighlok training had got Harry looking quite handsome, he looked almost exactly like Deker. "Harry..You must wake up and flee." She whispered.

Harry jerked awake and grabbed his sword "Daryu? What do you mean?" He hissed. "You cannot stay. You are human and Nighlok soon the Sanzu river will swallow you. You must get to the surface world and help the rangers destroy Xandred and help me reunite with Deker so we can pass on." She whispered furiously.

Harry got dressed, holstered his sword and placed the morpher which was now broken into his pocket. With that he ran along the passageways as swift as a ghost, but he tripped the alarms, and Octoroo waddled out to stop him, but Harry was already on the main deck and running for the shore as Daryu had evidently manouvered the ship so he could jump on to the shore "Home here I come." He muttered as he jumped and cast himself out like a bird of prey, did a front flip and crashed onto the shore and followed by roll, he carried on running, he noticed a white light and dived into it fearlessly and ended up in a secluded den, overlooking an old quarry. He turned around to see the barrier to the netherworld close.

"I'm free at last. Now I'm not going back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Trinity of Nighlok Hybrids vs. Rangers

Jayden and the other rangers chased after Daryu because of the stolen brides, and the kidnapping of two rangers. "Daryu it's time for you to pay." Shouted Mike, who launched himself into the air followed by Mia as they attempted to bring down Daryu with a gushing rain slash, which Daryu danced ever gracefully out of the way, only to counter it with a vicious harmonium blade strike which struck the blue and pink rangers into the ground.

Daryu spun and with a high thrust kick, plucked Mike out of the air in the middle of his Forest storm attack, as Mike hit the ground he disrupted Emily's jagged spire technique. "Guys she's too good for us. We need to do something big to take her down now." Kevin declared, Jayden nodded, "FIRE SMASHER." Jayden yelled then his spin sword turned into the fire smasher a blade as long as an elephants trunk and as thick as a sycamore tree at its smallest and an oak branch its biggest.

"Five disc beetle cannon. Fire!" Shouted Jayden, suddenly six slashes came out of nowhere and two Nighloks stood in front of Daryu, one in bone white armour with a red mask stood in front of Daryu and the other in blood red and white mask, crouched in off to the side. "My champions. Deker and Hadrian." Daryu murmured, the rangers stared at the trio of Nighloks. Harry levelled his sword "I'll deal with them, you get her out of here." Deker nodded before vanishing leaving Harry against the Rangers.

Harry adjusted his grip into a single sword stance for more offensive and aikido training, he relaxed into a defensive stance as Mike rushed him, sword overhead preparing for a heavy overhead smash, Harry smirked as he spun out the way and lashed out with a simple slice electing sparks off Mikes armour, Harry was quickly set upon by Mia, Kevin and Emily with Jayden circling like a shark, 'The red ranger has good strategy.' Harry thought as he kicked out Kevin's legs, he swirled out of the way and sword wrenched Mia's sword from her and flipped her onto the ground. Jayden lunged, Harry blocked and head butted Jayden away.

Emily lunged, Harry blocked his guard slipped as he gazed at her, they began to fight with Harry subconsciously holding back, no-one noticed except for Jayden who was more concerned about Emily, Harry locked her blade but made a mistake that even Emily couldn't miss. "Free me." Harry growled at Emily as she ripped his Katana from his hand and it went airborne, Harry jumped for it, as the rangers rushed him "GIANT MOOGERS!" He cried out grabbing his sword he jumped back into the netherworld.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Samurai Team

Chapter four: Golden Moment

It had been a few months after the meeting the trinity of Nighloks, since then the rangers had into conflict with the nighlok duo of Hadrian and Deker no less than seven times and Emily was still puzzled about the cryptic message the red nighlok and given her. "What the hell did he mean?" Emily wondered as she sat in the living area. "Emily are you alright?" Emily looked up as Ji, crouched in front of her. "Mentor something someone said a few months ago has made me confused." Ji looked at her, and held out his hand "Come with me and let me help." Smiling slightly Emily followed Ji towards his office. "Emily explain." Emily sighed and began "When we chased Daryu, we had her on the back foot, we went to the 5 disc cannon, when two beings jumped in front and destroyed the attack."

"Someone destroyed the attack?" He questioned and Emily nodded and she resumed "Daryu murmured something to these two nighlok who protected her. One took her away and the other fought. The one who fought didn't break a sweat, when he locked blades with me he told me to free him." Ji, was listening but he was thinking 'Maybe it is Harry. It can't be. Then James was prepared to sacrifice everything to save his family.'

Then an arrow hit the outside of the Shiba house, causing everyone to go into high alert, Mia ran into the office clutching a piece of paper, that smelt strongly of fish with the words SEE YOU SOON, inscribed in big bold lettering. Mike, Emily, Mia and Kevin went down into the city to find the shooter of the message. "Get your fresh fish. Hey miss want some fresh fish?" Shouted an American-Spanish boy, who seemed to be handing out leaflets in the same style font as the one shot at the Shiba House.

"Can I get one please?" Emily asked, the boy handed her one "Mia...Pass me the message." Everyone noticed that they were exactly identical. "Excuse me? Did you make these by yourself?" The boy nodded "I'm a one man business baby. I'm just handing out these leaflets." Mia lost her temper and Mike and Kevin moved to intercept him, "It's better to have one handed to you than shot at you." The boy grinned "Yeah that's for sure." His grin faded as he faced them "Wait what! Oh..no." Understanding dawning "You're...You're going to ruin my big moment."

With that he kicked the bucket of ice spilling, ice, water and uncooked fish onto the sidewalk, chucking his leaflets aside; he ran his feet slipping on the ice as he went. Kevin, Mike and the girls got to their feet, when Mike's samuraizer went off "We'll be their Ji." He turned to them "Jayden's gone to the springs." Kevin nodded "Mia and I will go and you two find the fish boy."

Meanwhile a fight commenced down at the springs with Kevin, Jayden and Mia struggling to hold off the Nighlok who had called himself Vulpes before he had unkindly punched Mia flat in the stomach, now the five rangers were fighting for their lives which was normal. Suddenly all five of them found themselves de-morphed and in a lot of pain. "Well say goodnight." Vulpes said madly.

"Here Nighlok! Catch of the day." Suddenly fish flew into the glade striking Vulpes electing a series of sparks. Everyone noticed the boy from earlier "What's he doing here?" Emily gasped "He's going to be taken apart if he goes against that Nighlok." Replied Jayden.

"Let's roll. Samurai Morpher Gold Power!" He yelled pulling out a morpher, spun it in his hand and activated the morphing sequence. The moment the sequence finished he struck a vain pose and declared "Gold is good to go." "He's so sparkly." Declared Emily getting a smirk on everyone's faces, "What come on not there are SIX of you."

"What. That's it? What no thanks? Oh I get it you need a minute. What can I say when I make an entrances it's either go big or go home." He commented sarcastically before jumping from his position to take on Vulpes "I've got this. You sit back and watch."

With that the Ranger sank into a unique stance "What stance is that? You're not worth my time twinkle toes. I'll let these guys take care of you." With that Moogers launched themselves at the ranger. "The stance and style is all mine. Let me introduce you to my BARRACUDA BLADE." With that the gold ranger blurred and destroyed the Moogers.

As the gold ranger destroyed the Moogers and took on Vulpes and destroyed him single handed in his first form, and with the original rangers in the samurai octomegazord, with that the gold ranger revealed himself as Antonio Garcia a childhood friend of Jayden's. Standing in the shadows in his human form Harry watched, his heart in agony as he watched his ranger, counting the days until he could be saved.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Samurai Team

Chapter five: Revelations and saving me

Harry ran through the market he had been tracking the yellow ranger for three days. His Nighlok half was driving him insane for battle. He then felt the Sanzu River creep into the human world and saw Moogers, unsheathing his blade he lunged into the fray his Nighlok half going silent and enjoying the flow of combat around him.

He heard the shouts of the rangers morphing, he lost control of his Nighlok half and soon he set upon by the green, blue and yellow rangers. Harry dispatched each of the rangers before turning on Deker "You made me this monster. You took away my chance of becoming a ranger. Now I'm going to kill you." He snarled as he smashed through three Nighloks in a hasty block of Dekers Urusmasa.

Harry slipped into his human form and pulled out a battered phone "SAMURAI MORPHER DARK POWER!" The phone didn't open but it did catch the other rangers attention. "You're a samurai?" Kevin stated, causing Harry to snort "No shit. My samuraizer broke and only one person can save me." With that Harry spun, bending on his back(Neo dodging bullets) as Deker swiped it across him, then immediately dropped the blade intent on splitting Harry's head in half.

Harry rolled underneath the slice, narrowly avoiding it, rolling onto his knees he rose in a driving slash intent on cutting Deker in half. His sword ripped into Deker cutting him severely but he opened up his left side and screamed as Urusmasa slide under his ribs, nicking his lung and driving out the other side. Harry coughed and spat up blood into Dekers face. "May you know piece. May your thirst for battle be satisfied. Maybe I'll be reborn." With that Harry closed his eyes and fell off Urusmasa and landed spread eagled on the pavement.

Emily stared as Harry died she felt half of her died, "EARTH SPLICER." She shouted and her spin sword shifted into its Earth Shuriken form, with expert precision she spun it at Deker who slid back two meters, "You fight well for a yellow ranger." Deker charged forward, Emily dived to the side picking up another samuraizer, the samuraizer that Harry didn't open.

Suddenly the samuraizer sprang open, Emily picked up and turned on Deker "You cut him down before I could get to know him. Now I'm going to destroy you." She growled, a hand landed on her shoulder, she spun around and noticed the boy from before his hair looking like a rats nest, his skin an alabaster white and piercing emerald eyes. "Thank you yellow ranger. For saving me, step back and let me deal with this." He said in a gravelly voice.

Harry grinned as the ranger handed him his morpher "SAMURAI MORPHER DARK POWER!" A sensation filled Harry that he had not felt in years, the feeling of morphing into a power ranger.

_(Harry standing on shadow background with his wide in the preparation stance in a black gi, his symbol spins around him giving him a full protective headwear so his eyes are visible, the symbols spins him again turning his costume into a black and silver uniform and a the faint headline of his mask on his head, then his katana spin sword shoots across his face which he plucks out of the air and his helmet is completed with a symbol of shadows on it. He opens his belt and slides a disk which is fused into the blade and he strikes a low to high rising slash stance on the right with his sword in his left hand.)_

Harry stood there his Katana looking exactly like a normal spin sword "Samurai Ranger Ready." Harry stared down Deker, Harry pulled a disk out of his belt "SPIN SWORD SHADOW CRUNCHER!" The Katana blurred and it thickened out into a shape similar to the fire smasher but it was longer and blade wise and thinner. Harry lunged forward with the Shadow Cruncher spinning expertly in his hand he swung left and right crushing Moogers left and right. Kevin stared at the Shadow Cruncher, raising his spin sword he shouted "SPIN SWORD HYDROW BOW!" Smirking underneath his helmet, Harry spun his spin sword again "SPIN SWORD SHADOW BOW!" Both swords formed into Bows, except Harry's was darker than the original.

Harry spun the bow and pulled the string and released a swarm of dark arrows into Deker, who growled and was flung backwards. "Red Ranger, We WILL duel." He shouted before he ducked into a crack. The Moogers stared at the new ranger and rushed to meet him. Mike spun his spin sword and it formed into the forest spear, Harry followed suit. Soon all the Nighloks were destroyed, Harry spun to face them his Spin Sword in its Warsythe form, its main alternate form. The Warsythe had a grip in the middle, one end finished in a sythe end but with a bladed edge leading towards it. The other end had a double edge blade running up it forking into two scissor blades with halberds on the sides of it.

Harry spun it around and held it in a loose grip with the Scythe the end hooking onto his shoulder. "Wraithscythe!" He declared. Then the boundaries between the netherworld and human opened a green Nighlok climbed out. "I'm Dreadhead." The green/red haired Nighlok declared. "Well Mr. Dreadhead. You're about to go to your death bed. SHADOW STRIKE!" Shouted Harry swirling his Warsythe at the Nighlok.

The strike hit Dreadhead like a bullet from a gun. However it knocked him back but no actual damage was done. "That all you got punk?" He replied before shooting his Sanzu blaster and blasting Kevin and Mike backwards. Jayden hit Dreadhead with a blazing strike knocking him to the floor. Jayden then found himself blasted backwards by the bayonet. Snarling with rage Jayden slide the lion disk on to his spin sword. "SPIN SWORD FIRE SMASHER!" He yelled, the fire smasher formed, Jayden then took out the beetle disk.

"Jayden I really don't think that's a good idea." Harry protested, but Emily cut him off "Jayden's mastered the disk he should do it." Harry nodded and slid his phoenix disk onto his Warsythe "WARSYTHE BATTLE CANNON MODE!" Harry shouted as Jayden shifted his fire smasher into the cannon blast mode. "Hey guys lend me your disks." Jayden ordered, the original five samurai rangers prepped the fire cannon. Harry turned to Antonio "Ready?" Antonio nodded and Harry swapped his phoenix disk for the wraith disk "TWIN DISK WRAITH POLAR CANNON READY!" The shadow and gold rangers shouted. "FIVE DISK BEETLE CANNON READY!" Shouted the others.

"Watcha got their boys a pair of pea shooters?" Cackled Dreadhead. "Five disk beetle cannon...FIRE STRIKE!" Shouted Jayden he squeezed the trigger and released the beetle cannon. The attack hit Dreadhead and drove him into the wall "That all you got?" He growled. "Dreadhead mi amigo dodge this! POLAR CANNON STRIKE!" Dreadhead may have survived the first attack but no-way in the Sanzu could he stand up to the second strike which hit him with the force of three freight trains causing him to explode in a massive shower of sparks and flames.

The rangers cheered and then groaned as Dreadhead turned into his mega form. The rangers followed suit with the Claw Battlezord East, Samurai Megazord and the Pheonwraith Megazord. Harry and Antonio took down the giant Moogers whilst the Samurai Megazord destroyed Dreadhead. "Samurai Rangers...Victory...Is Ours!" Declared Jayden with the other rangers punching in the air, meanwhile Harry and Antonio have each other a Zord high five.

The rangers met up again with Harry holding onto Mike and Emily to steady himself the seven rangers walked back to the Shiba house. Where unknown to Harry one Albus Dumbledore was waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Samurai Team

Chapter six: Of arguments and old goats.

Albus Dumbledore, Alchemist Extraordinaire, Lord of the Light, Guardian of Hope, Vanquisher of Grindlewald (Secret Lover), Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump and Head of the Wizengamot was waiting patiently for seven teens to return to the base. He had just found out that Harry had been abandoned in America, then taken in by a group of martial artists until he was eleven and then he vanished and reappeared sporadically. The idiotic ministry declared the boy dead, and tried to seize his vaults but the Goblins claimed he was alive. Despite the relations between Humans and Goblins it gave the 157 year old man hope.

Dumbledore spun around as he saw seven teenagers entering the house, two of whom were carrying another between them. "Mentor...We found Hadrian. He WAS a Nighlok and he took on Deker. Died and then he came back." Harry stirred as Mike told the two strangers what had happened. "Ouch my head feels like I've been battered by the Fire Smasher." He groaned, causing Kevin and Antonio to jump and unceremoniously drop Harry on the floor who landed face first.

Harry dusted himself off and sat on one of the seats, his eyes flicking from the Old Man to the Mentor. "I'm Harry Potter. And you people are?" The old man spoke first "Harry I am Albus Dumbledore, you're a wizard and I'm here to take you to Hogwarts." Harry looked the Albus in the eye "Headmaster, I've just been freed from my Nighlok half permanently for the first time in three years. You want me to go to this wizarding school?" Albus nodded, his eyes widened when harry casually flicked his fingers and Emily floated three inches off the floor. She landed catlike as Harry conjured a fireball followed by a ball of each element and changed several things into different animals.

"Is that all you have learnt?" Dumbledore asked curiously after Harry shifted into his black panther form as Harry had six forms and two of them magical which co-incidentally matched his zord disks. "I've learnt kanji magic, demonic kanji, sorcery, black magic, arcane and touched on forbidden and forgotten." Albus eyes raised at the open declaration "As I know I can't convince you, but please at least come back and take your O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. You're classified as dead in our world and I've heard that your father's family have some old Japanese knick-knacks in their vaults which you may be able to put to good use." With that Albus bowed to Jayden and Ji walked out and apparated away.

The training increased in intensity as Harry taught the rangers things about their elements that they didn't know about. Emily woke up to find Harry in the courtyard meditating by sitting in a circle surrounded by the elements. "What's wrong Emily?" he asked curiously. Emily jumped backwards, "How did you do that?" Harry smirked but kept his eyes closed "Felt you through the earth." Emily cocked her head "I'm the Earth Samurai." Harry opened his eyes and stood up. With grace only sword training could bring he spun around and faced her.

"So Emily can you do this?" With a gesture he formed a ball of solid rock in his hand. Emily hung her head, Harry grinned "Would you like to learn?" Emily nodded goofily, with that Harry brought her forward and together they sat on the ground and they began to meditate. After twenty minutes of meditating Emily found herself in the Earth element that rested inside her. Emily opened her eyes and concentrated on forming a ball of earth in her hand my opening and closing her hand. Too her surprise it worked. "How do you do this? Can anyone do this? Which elements are the hardest to do this with?"

Harry grinned at the machine gun questions "First of all practise, practise and practise. I can do it with any element that makes a shadow because all shadows are made of one substance, thus I can do it with Nature, Fire, Water, Earth and Light. I can only do wind because my father's family has the exclusive skill of being wind/air elementals. The ones who would find this the hardest are wind, water and fire because they are free flowing elements. Anyone with a bond to the elements can do this. It requires lots of practise." Emily nodded and Harry began teaching her the fine aspects of manipulating the earth without symbol powers.

Soon the rest of the team began training all except Kevin who believed it was Nighlok sorcery and kept protesting so Emily smacked him in the stomach with an earthen fist. Kevin later apologised and after a lecture on how the old Samurai's manipulated their elements without symbol powers Kevin began to train.

Dumbledore showed up six more times to get Harry to comeback to Hogwarts but to no avail. Considering the last time Mike summoned the 'Bear Storm' which called every species of bear within a twenty mile radius to come looking for him. Dumbledore took off. Harry had meanwhile slipped into his vaults and found six more inactive auxiliary disks which he hid unknown to everyone.

Mentor gathered them around in the living room where he revealed an orange disk "This is the beetle disk. It helps formulate the samurai battlewing along with the tiger zord and the swordfish zord. Kevin I need you to go to the ocean and catch the swordfish zord. The rest of you deal with the Nighlok." Ji ordered. Everyone nodded and scrambled for their destinations.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Samurai Team

Chapter 7: Sickness and secrets

Kevin drove like mad to the beach. "The team are counting on me." Kevin reached the sea, grabbing his morpher, he ran onto the rocky outcropping. Drawing the symbol a rod, he began to fish. Half an hour passed, and he felt the swordfish zord, swim past the bait.

"GO GO SAMURAI." Shouted the rangers as they began to combat the Nighlok, Harry slid under one did a sharp defensive 360 rotation, lashed out with a telekinetic blast and sent the offending Nighlok careening head over heels into a dumpster truck. "Just taking out the trash." He commented to Mike who snorted, and ducked as two Nighloks inconveniently shot each other.

Antonio, ducked and spun out of the way and activated his super speed sheath-slash-attack, "That's how I roll people. Golden style." The Nighlok suddenly hacked and sprayed all of them with a toxic breath attack causing serious damage. Harry grabbed Emily and they slipped into the shadows. "Oh no you don't ranger punks, deathly Salmon Cod breath." The breath attack seeped into the shadows casting Emily and Harry out.

The rangers coughed and spluttered and struggled to their feet "Another one of them and we are toast." Commented Jayden, Harry groaned picked up Jayden's lion disk and placed it on his katana with his shadow disk "Jayden watch this." Harry turned to the Nighlok "Nighlok, that stunk but this stinks worse. SPIN SWORD SHADOW FIRE STRIKE!" The dark red strike jumped of Harry's blade and smashed into the Nighlok and pushed it back. "Wow, that's a stinker. Try this." With speed not expected the Nighlok rushed towards Harry, picked him up and gobbed up phlegm into his face. Harry screamed in agony as the phlegm caused raw agony through his body.

Harry demorphed and groaned. Jayden and Kevin attacked simultaneously and a similar result. "Retreat. Everyone retreat." Jayden commanded and with that they fell back to the Shiba house. Kevin woke up in a hut "I need to get out there for a Swordfish." The hermit grinned "It can wait. It's the heat of the day." Kevin struggled to his feet and staggered out the door.

"Symbol power." Kevin shouted, he cast out but missed. Meanwhile Jayden and everyone were moaning in bed. The sensor went off, Jayden struggled out of bed along with everyone else, Ji met them in the hallway "You should be in bed resting." Jayden shook his head "Not whilst the Nighlok is going around." Ji nodded, and the rangers ran for the door.

"Samuraizer go go Samurai! Samurai Morpher Gold/Dark Power!" Shouted the rangers as one.

_(Initiate morph sequence)_

"Power rangers together. Samurai forever!" Shouted the rangers as they launched themselves at Stinkbreathe who was taken aback by the sudden furiosity of the attacks. "Take this power punks." Stinkbreathe blasted out his signature breath attack demorphing all but Harry.

Harry glared at the nighlok and pulled out a black and white disk, it was the nighlok disc "SPIN SWORD NIGHLOK DISK!" He shouted spinning the disk transforming him into his half nighlok state, during his meditations Harry had began to control his Nighlok half thus granting him to transform at will and with a disk. This took the Nighlok by surprise, Antonio morphed again. "Hey Amigo, time for Nighlok Barracuda chunks" Harry snorted, spun the disk and shouted "NIGHLOK SPEED SLICE!"

Suddenly the black and gold ranger blurred around the Nighlok slicing it and sent it flying back. Harry collapsed back into his human form as did Antonio. "That hurt punks." The nighlok growled. Harry coughed and crawled away, suddenly Kevin rounded the corner "SPIN SWORD HYDRO BOW!" His Hydro bow appeared and he slid the swordfish disk onto it. "HEALING RAIN!" He fired a swarm of arrows into the air and rain descended, consequently healing everyone.

Jayden morphed his spin sword into cannon mode and Kevin fired it, destroying it, then it emerged in mega monster form. Harry summoned his Phoenix and Wraith zords and took to the sky with the Clawbattlezord West, Swordfish fencer Megazord. "FINAL STRIKE!" They shouted and they all celebrated as the monster was destroyed. It wasn't until they were back at the Shiba house when revelations were made.

Everyone was settled in armchairs or bean chairs, or in Emily's case feet in Harry's lap as he lay on the floor asleep. "Jayden is the one with the symbol power to seal away Master Xandred." Harry's eyes flashed open. "Jeez, Jayden I've got your back. I know things don't look good but don't lose faith. You lose faith we are screwed." Jayden nodded his eyes taking on the steely determination as he stared the teenaged nighlok wizard ranger.

"I won't Harry. Let's train." Ji held up his hand "Rangers, you need to go to the Tengen gate to get the black box."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Samurai Team

Chapter eight: Battle at Tengen gate

The five rangers made their way to the Tengen Gate, Harry couldn't go because of his Nighlok blood and Antonio wanted to go fishing. So Harry had ended up lounging at the house erecting more wards whilst he worried about Emily. 'Emily.' The mere thought of her name sent shivers down his spine and sent his heart racing.

Meanwhile at the gate Octoroo managed to slip a poison into Jayden's tea that Daisuke had just served them. "The blackbox is the most powerful artefact the rangers have, it was created by the first red ranger over a thousand years ago. Unfortunately no-one has been able to complete it. As they began to drink, Jayden immediately spat his out clutching his chest "The drink...it's poisoned." He gasped.

As Jayden lay their choking a younger guardian ran inside "Daisuke, Nighlok on the grounds." He shouted, Jayden staggered to his feet and flung open his morpher "Samuraizer go go Samurai!" They shouted and morphed into their ranger costumes, Emily opened her morpher "Harry...Tengen Gate...Nighlok here." Emily snapped her morpher and drew her spin sword and drew up a ball of earth which she formed into a club and broke it over a Moogers head as she hit another with her sword. "Blunt force trauma with earth works just as effectively. Thanks Harry." She muttered.

Mia and Kevin were holding off the Moogers that were trying to rush Jayden who was leaning heavily against a wall almost behind Mike who was launching cutting senbon needle pines at the Moogers. Suddenly a Nighlok and Octoroo jumped out of the Sanzu River crack. "Arachnitor destroy the rangers...I'll deal with the red ranger." Octoroo looked at the three rangers defending Jayden and flicked his staff causing all three to go flying.

Then a black and white blur whizzed onto the grounds of the Tengen gate shortly followed by a golden blur. The blurs stopped to reveal Harry and Antonio in their Nighlok and Ranger forms. "Samurai Morpher Dark Power!" Snapped Harry as he morphed into his ranger form. Antonio sped off and engaged Octoroo whilst Harry ran off to confront Arachnitor. Harry launched a blistering amount demonic fireball kanji as a distraction which hurled Arachnitor into a tree. As the Nighlok spat it's electric webbing, Harry tapped into the well of power that resided in his soul and increased his speed as a result he turned invisible and he began to launch blistering slices at very high speeds around Arachnitor.

Suddenly Arachnitor launched an area effect of webbing sending Harry into a tree and cracking his helmet. "Spin sword dark fire strike." Harry gasped sending a low strike of flames at the Nighlok narrowly missing Emily's head as it struck Arachnitor.

As Arachnitor disappeared back into the netherrealm and Deker ran off with Jayden, Antonio picked up the black box and found the other rangers demorphed and passed out. Antonio sank to his knees and let a moan of frustration "What do I do now? I'm the only ranger still active?"


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Samurai Team

Chapter nine: Rematch, Super Samurai, Shadow Super Samurai and enter the Nighlok King

All the rangers bar Jayden were back at the Shiba house nursing various injuries nothing worse than a sprain. Harry was sitting in a trance like state in the middle of the sparring area healing himself, whereas Antonio was programming the black box by hacking into it using his symbol power.

All of a sudden the gap sensor went off, everyone gathered at the scene. "You should be resting." Commanded Ji, Harry grinned "I'll go. The rest of you stay and help Antonio with the black box." Harry then pulled out his phoenix and wraith disks and handed them to Antonio, "Use those to boost its power." With that Harry morphed and ran out the house melting into the shadows.

Meanwhile Arachnitor was destroying the centre, one blast had separated a five year old boy and his six year old sister. Harry arrived un-morphed and he ran to the children "Are you two okay?" The girl and the boy nodded "Our parents are over there." The child said pointing to two distraught adults. Harry nodded he pulled out his Samurai morpher "Samurai Morpher Dark Power!" Harry morphed again and picked the children up and ran them across to their parents. With that he charged back into the Nighloks.

Then the other four rangers appeared "We gave Antonio our disks and came to stop you getting turned into Ranger Kebab." Said Mike, Harry grinned which was wiped off his face as Arachnitor unleashed a devastating blast of energy throwing everyone off their feet. At the house Antonio managed to complete the black box, also located Jayden and with a nod from Ji ran to find Jayden.

Harry nodded, the five rangers stared down Arachnitor "SPIN SWORDS QUINTIPLE SLASH!" They shouted and five concentrated energy blasts slammed into Arachnitor. All of a sudden Jayden and Antonio appeared in a blur of white dust. "We made it Jayden." Commented Antonio "Just in time as well." Soon enough everything was going well for the heroes.

BOOM! Another explosion rocked the rangers as yet another Nighlok turned up. "SO these are the INFAMOUS power rangers. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Serrator." Harry snarled as did Jayden, then Jayden pulled out the black box. As Jayden attached it to his spin sword Harry whipped out his samuraizer took the black box, chucked it into the air and began writing an immensely complex and powerful symbol combination.

Everyone took a step back at the raw power the Shadow Nighlok Samurai Ranger had during the creation sequence. Suddenly two black boxes fell out of the sky and they both attached themselves to Harry and Jayden's respective spin swords. "What the..." Began Serrator but he was cut off by Harry and Jayden. "SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Shouted Jayden "SHADOW SUPER SAMURAI MODE!" Screamed Harry.

_The two black boxes began to blink with a green light which turns red, then the two rangers hit the button on top of the black boxes. Then the symbols on the black boxes shoot into the air and change into a long coat and reappears on Harry and Jayden. _

The two super samurai rangers stared down the new threat and waited...

FINI!

Stay tuned for Super Samurai Potter


End file.
